So-called Hollywood bed frames include parallel, spaced-apart side rails for supporting a bed thereon. Apertured angle brackets are typically mounted to the ends of the side rails for mounting a headboard thereto. The apertures of the headboard mounting angle brackets between the side rails define a fixed lateral dimension. However, it is often desirable to mount to the bed frame a headboard having a lateral dimension that is either less than or greater than the lateral dimension defined between the apertures. In these instances, the headboard mounting angle brackets must be manually removed, flipped over, and refastened to the ends of the side rails to provide either a smaller or a larger lateral dimension. However, this technique often results in the misplacement or loss of bolts and other fasteners, and is costly and time-consuming to implement. It is also known to mount separate, apertured plates to the ends of the headboard mounting angle brackets for providing either a larger or a smaller lateral extension therebetween. However, like the above-described heretofore known technique, this procedure often results in lost bolts, is likewise costly and time-consuming to implement, and furthermore necessitates an inventory of additional hardware.